A Reluctant Heroine's Villain
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena Tsukino, unknown to her, is a daughter of Hermes and runs away from home at six, guided by her father. She ends up in Metroburg where she meets Max five years later in a battle. This is the start of their journey. PJO characters may be involved other than the gods.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Juuban:

Tsukino Serena, adorable six year old blonde stares at the door to her home, stunned. Why had mommy and daddy locked her out? She had been good, hadn't she? The little blonde clenches her fists as she holds back tears. If they didn't want her then fine, who needed them, who needed to stay here. She still remembered the butcher knife that nearly took her arm from her when she was three, the chains, the whips, the rolling pin…why did they hate her so much? Well, it didn't matter, she'd survive without them. She already was skilled at picking pockets, she had to be so she could get food and clothes. The girl knew her daddy didn't have a pin on any of his credit cards and she had lifted one off of him.

She buys plenty of clothes at a specialty shop, this one sold clothes that grew with you, along with shoes. Then she made sure to get a special backpack as well, the kind demon hunters used for the really long hunts, getting plenty of food, medicine, water, and other essentials. In short she maxed the card out and then tosses it, hoping someone would steal her daddy's ID. Her next step would have to be getting away from this place.

Two weeks later Serena can be found stowed away on an airplane bound for a place called Metroburg.

Five Years Later:

Tsukino Serena's eyes widen as she sees a kid her age slam into the ground not far from her, he had dark hair and was dressed like a superhero. The eleven year old blonde curses even as she darts out of her cover and calls upon the shadows, wrapping them around the monster attacking, holding the monster down. She had also placed herself in between the monster and the boy.

Max Thunderman groans as he comes to and his eyes widen as he takes in the sight of a girl around his age defending him with shadows. She was an umbrakinetic. He watches as she manages to take down the monster and slowly he gets to his feet, " You didn't have to help me. "

Serena turns to look at him, " Yeah, I think I did. You've got people who will miss you, I don't. "

Max watches her walk away, his brown eyes narrowed. Was she really that alone, did she really have no one?

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates, stares in horror as Crystal Tokyo fades away as if it never existed. How could this have happened, the hime was safe in Japan with her new parents. The viridian haired time senshi checks on the Tsukinos and then curses, where was Serena? Why the hell couldn't she find her hime? To her absolute dismay a new future starts to form, it was foggy at the moment and she couldn't make it out. The hime had to marry Endymion or all was lost.

In the shadows shapes were taking form but then the view was stopped. Pluto curses, very few beings had the power to block the Gates. She just wondered whom was blocking her vision currently.

Empire State Building, 600th Floor:

Hermes, God of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves, and Liars smirks as he watches the Plutonian Senshi panic when she can't find her hime. There was no way in hell he was going to allow his daughter to be used as a pawn. He may have guided her quite a bit to get her out of the abusive situation she had been in, she was six, though he hadn't been expecting her to stop in Metroburg and stay. Then she had met Max Thunderman and Psyche, Goddess of the Soul, had almost squealed in joy. Now, Hermes knew why she had stayed. Hell, he'd even given Max his blessing.

Chapter One

Hiddenville:

Tsukino Serena still didn't know when Max Thunderman had become so important to her, he was the one that had made sure she got her education and he'd even gotten her into Hiddenville High. Of course, accommodations had been up to her as Max's family didn't even know about her, though Max had always made the time to help her train her powers and stay caught up academically. Max had continually hunted her down after she had saved him back in Metroburg, generally bringing food with him as well.

Sure he knew she stole, she'd had to, to live as long as she did, but she also tried to help others in little ways. Unlike most people she saw everything in shades of gray and there was no way in hell she would ever go back to that cesspool she'd lived in until she was six. She'd stowed aboard a plane that got her to Metroburg and she had hidden out there ever since, until Max had informed her he and his family were moving to Hiddenville. She'd found an abandoned building that Max had been quick to use Dr. Colosso's money to buy. Colosso was all for it since they were hiding things from his arch enemy.

" How are you settling in? "

Serena smiles at this, " Now, how did you manage to get away from your family this quickly? "

Max smirks, " I'm a super villain, Sere, seriously, how are you settling in? "

" Still don't know when you grew on me, Thunderman. I'm settling in well for the most part. "

" Colosso's letting me access his accounts to get this place tricked out and to get you what you need to survive. He expects you to rob people blind. " Max states, " As for when I grew on you, Sere, well I think that was probably when I saved you from getting gang raped. "

That had been a year ago and Max hadn't realized until then exactly what his feelings for the petite blonde were. He did enjoy the thrill of dating her while keeping his parents in the dark. The dark brown haired fourteen year old pulls the petite and fiery blonde into a hug, until he'd seen her here he wasn't sure she had managed to make it to Hiddenville. He needed her close for the moment. Serena lets herself relax, she knew exactly why Max had pulled her into the hug. He worried about her living on her own with only her wits to keep her safe.

" Try to stay out of trouble, Sere, please. "

Serena rolls her eyes at this, " You're generally the one that I'm pulling out of the fire, Max. "

Max sighs, " Sere, things are going on in your old 'hood. "

Serena pales, " Not the senshi, no, they can't be active. "

Brown eyes look down at her in confusion, " Sere? "

Serena pulls away and runs a hand through her hair, muttering in Japanese under her breath, " How long have the senshi been active, Max? "

" About two months, though there was that Sailor V in London last year. " Max answers.

Serena groans, " Fantastic, why the…dammit, fucking Beryl and Metalia have broken free from their seal. Why the hell were they sealed away to begin with. Sealing enemies never works, you have to destroy them! Stupid psycho moon queen, leaving me to clean up her fucking messes. Beryl and Metalia was entirely her fault! "

" Care to explain, Sere? "

Serena sighs and begins the tale of the Silver Millennium's fall. By the time she has finished Max's brown eyes are narrowed in determination, " First thing we need to do is get those crystals, right? "

" Max, no, you don't have to help me. "

" Like hell you're doing this without me. Plus, I can devise a way to hide your power signature for when you call out the crystals. " Max retorts.

Serena sighs, " I don't want to go back, get involved but I can't let the Silver Crystal fall into the wrong hands either. "

Max looks at her, " You gave me the cliff notes of the truth, didn't you? "

Serena snorts at this, " Max, I never told you why I ran, did I? "

" I knew you had to have a reason. " Max admits.

" My parents literally hated me, I don't know which one did it anymore but I nearly had my left arm amputated when I was three. I got fed up at six when I had to steal for food and clothes and I kept getting locked out of the house. I took the hint they were giving me and somehow stowed aboard a plane and made it to Metroburg. Five years later and I'm saving your ass from a monster. "

Max winces at this, " You still have to go retrieve the crystals and I will be helping you. "

Serena nods, " How long until we can get this done? "

Max frowns as he starts to think, having super intelligence paid off at times. He needed some way to keep his girlfriend from being found by any of the senshi save for Sailor Saturn. Saturn rocked. Max knew Serena would want Saturn to find her, " It will take a little bit for me to work out how to hide you effectively. I may have super intelligence but this is something that will take a bit of doing. I may be a villain but something like Beryl and Metalia is bad for business. Take over the world villains are so cliché or destroy the world villains. "

Serena smiles at this, " Now, dear Max, what caper are you planning next? "

Max grins, this is why he loved Serena, she didn't care about his thieving ways. Max would never hurt his family but would prank them, steal from them, but never betray or hurt them maliciously. Most villains actually did care about their family. Max was firmly in the gray area, doing what was best for him. He was far from selfless and heaven help the idiot whom even dared to think they could harm Serena on his watch. His family had no clue how vicious he got when it came to protecting what was his.

It took Max all of a week to finish his latest project before he and Serena set out, reclaiming the rainbow crystals. Max had agreed to keep them safe and suppress their power for her. Max would never let anything of hers be harmed if he could help it. The fourteen year old rolls his shoulders as he starts working on the problem of when to introduce his family to Serena. Nora was the only one he could trust to keep her mouth shut, Billy, while a good kid just couldn't keep his mouth shut while Phoebe was too much of a goody two shoes to keep such a secret. It was why he hadn't told them in the first place.

Still, if he planned on dating her openly while in school then he would need to let them know about her slowly. So far they had kept their distance, somewhat, at school, while at Serena's place, owned by Colosso, they could let down their guard and be themselves. Max was also still getting her place tricked out though she had been picking quite a few pockets of cash, using umbrakinesis to return them to their owners before they noticed they were gone. Sure, she shouldn't do that but she'd been forced to adapt and learn how to steal in order to survive when she was only six. No one deserved that kind of life. Max knew he was lucky and while most days being Phoebe's twin sickened him he still loved his sister.

While he made sure his grades were decent he never went all out, why be a super nerd in school when he could be part of the cool crowd? Already he and Serena were the king and queen of the freshman class and he made sure to help Serena get her homework done as her ADHD made it impossible to focus on stuff like that. Max knew how to get her focus on school work and actually liked tutoring her.

Juuban:

Sailor Mercury was confused as to why the Crescent Moon Wand wasn't reacting to the rainbow crystals. The blue haired genius had no way of knowing that the hime, the princess they were searching for had already gathered them all with her boyfriend. Luna was adamant that they had to be found before the Negaverse got them.

North Pole Point D:

Zoisite frowns, not one of the carriers he went after had the crystals in them. Had someone already claimed them? That should be impossible unless it was the princess. Yet where was the girl. No one had ever felt a mere whisper of her power and yet none of the carriers had any crystals in them so far. This was very disturbing, if the princess had claimed the crystals why hadn't…Zoisite's eyes widen, the princess wanted nothing to do with the fight and had only interfered to get the crystals and taken them out of the equation, without it things would be much harder for both sides. The princess wasn't going to be her mother's puppet.

That was actually rather smart of her, she took her crystal off the field and would probably only fight when she or someone she truly cared about was endangered. Zoisite couldn't blame her for that, he remembered all those talks he'd had with the hime, she had hated being royal and being trapped in a gilded crystal cage, as she'd put it.

Hiddenville:

Serena stretches out before she goes through her training course, that had been the first thing she and Max had gotten set up. Max also used the course as he knew he needed to keep his powers up to par, not to mention that he wanted to experiment and see if he could do different things with them. As she runs the course without powers first the fourteen year old can sense Max's presence, " You still can't sneak up on me, Max. "

" I will one day, Sere. You do know that if we date openly at school you will need to meet my family, right? "

Serena finishes the course, " Yeah, I know, I was just hoping there would be a little more time before that. "

" Sere, it's been a month and I fully intend on taking you to that upcoming dance. "

Serena's eyes widen, " Your parents haven't told any of you about the Achilles Comet yet, have they? "

Max blinks, " Achilles Comet? "

" For those like you your powers will go wonky. You might want to start working on something to deal with that now, otherwise you and Phoebe will have to stay within three feet of each other. "

Max groans, though if he could find a way to keep Serena off the radar then he could devise a way to keep his and Phoebe's powers in check. There was no way in hell he was going to be stuck with his twin, " How long will the comet make our powers wonky? "

" At least ten hours, Max. "

Max grimaces at this, " Great, you will help me with this, right, Sere? "

Serena grins, " Sparring first, Max. "

Max groans but complies with this. He'd been training her in hand to hand ever since he'd managed to gain her tentative trust. Serena was actually a great student, he enjoyed sparring with her, but the fact that she could kick his ass so easily at times really sucked. As they fall into the rhythm all their spars seemed to take on Max manages to clear his mind and focus solely on the spar. The pair just always seemed to click on a higher level when they were like this.

Max was surprised when the timer went off, they generally only sparred for an hour. The fourteen year old sighs, " I really need to introduce you to my parents. "

Serena grins at this, " You could just keep sneaking around like the villain you are. "

" True. Any ideas for what I can do for my next Selfie for Evilgram? "

" Well, theft is more up your ally, so what can we have you steal? "

" Plus not alert my parents. " Max states.

The pair look over their plans readily, they had cased a lot of places to rob, Serena would help him out a lot of the time. Plus, Serena had a lot of connections to move the stolen loot as well. Neither one would harm anyone if they could help it, but theft, that was something else entirely. They loved planning out a good heist and that was what they were doing now. Max knew when he needed to get home before his parents got suspicious. They set up a time to go pull off the heist and Max smiles briefly, " Once I've worked out how to dampen mine and Phoebe's powers I am officially asking you to that dance so figure out what statement you want to make. "

Serena smirks at this, " Ooh, so many choices with that, and making sure you end up coordinated with me as well. "

" We can talk more after we pull our next heist. "

" Admit it, our heists are our dates, Thunderman. "

Max rolls his eyes at this but has to admit that she had a point. They normally ended up making out at some point during a heist once they'd finally admitted their feelings to themselves and each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, The Flying Thunderman's, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Author's Note: _this is word or phrase emphasis_

_- this is telepathy-_

**This is flashback/dreams**

Empire State Building, 600th Floor:

Hermes rolls his eyes as he listens to his family whine around him. Artemis was complaining about men as usual, Ares was prattling on about the troubles in the Middle East, Demeter was going on about cereal, _again_. Zeus was acting all self-important, nothing new there, Aphrodite was still riding high off the fact that one of her kids had been one of the seven to save the world from the Giants second coming. Hermes did suppose that Hera had done the wise thing as their Greek and Roman kids were getting along. She had acted while Zeus had once again buried his head in the sand to the problems that were right in front of him. She may only be his step-mother and technically aunt as well, gods, his family was messed up, but, she had acted.

Apollo sat next to him and they started discussing pranks they had pulled on nymphs and minor gods and goddesses. Hermes wasn't too thrilled with what he had found out about his daughter recently. He couldn't believe that his daughter was also the reincarnated Moon Princess. He was grateful for the fact that Max Thunderman had been able to devise a way to help her and shield the power of the Rainbow Crystals. He was also glad that he had gotten her out of that toxic environment. Demi-gods that ended up in Metroburg were the safest as there were too many humans with powers and Clear Sight, this meant the monsters were dealt with, quickly and harshly.

Zeus finally calls the meeting to order and Hermes keeps an ear attuned to what was being said, " Does anyone know where the Moon Princess is, she must go to Juuban and help her senshi. "

Hermes' eyes narrow and his aura increases, " No way in Tartarus are you sending my daughter back into that hell, she has the Rainbow Crystals, the senshi are to protect her, not her them! "

Very rarely did Hermes ever show his power like this, " It is her destiny, Hermes. " Athena says.

Hermes snorts, " Bullshit, Athena, otherwise she would never have been allowed to leave Juuban, nothing is ever set in stone, she has freedom of choice and if she elects to not help the senshi that is her right. "

Artemis speaks up then, " He is right, as she is half mortal now she does in fact have Freedom of Choice, not even the Fates can force their will upon mortals, though I pity the Moirae should they try. She was never one for being told what to do. "

Psyche flashes in just then and looks to her mother-in-law, " Lord Zeus, the princess is with her true soul mate, I swear this on the River Styx now, anyone tries to mess up this particular relationship Psyche, Eros, and myself will obliterate whomever is stupid enough to do so. Love is my domain and soul bonds are Psyche's, Serenity the IV tried to go against my will and name Endymion the XIII her fiancé. The princess swore a vow on the Styx, Hestia, how did that go again? "

Hestia calls up the images and vocals for that, **" I, Crown Princess Serenity the V of the Moon and Silver Millennium, heiress to the Throne of Cosmos, do hereby swear on the River Styx, that Endymion or myself will die first, I'll kill myself, or kill Endymion before I ever marry Endymion the XIII for all eternity! "**

Every Olympian present blinks, " Damn, she worded that quite well, didn't she? " Apollo states.

Ares chuckles, " I always did like that girl. Didn't hurt that one of her older half-brothers was my kid. Heero always was protective of her. "

Hera smiles, she had always liked the Princess, as she had treated her with respect. Zeus, well, she generally and in a Hestia like way put the pompous oaf in his place. Dionysus smirks as he goes over how she had worded her oath, " She did good with that oath, we can't force her back, plus, Aphrodite will not allow us to mess up this relationship, leave her be. I'm sure she'll step in when she needs to. " Dionysus rarely respected half-bloods but, with one being the Moon Princess reincarnated he'd make an exception.

Juuban, Cherry Hill Temple/Hikawa Shrine:

Mizuno Amy, Hino Raye, and Kino Lita along with Luna are currently at another meeting, " Luna, where is this princess we're supposed to be finding and why haven't any of those Rainbow Crystals shown up yet? " Raye practically demands.

The black female feline with crimson eyes and a yellow upturned crescent moon on her forehead sighs, " I wish I knew, the princess would be hidden of course, but I really don't know where the Rainbow Crystals are, though at least we know that the Negaverse doesn't have them either. "

" Luna's right, we can't find them and neither can they, so that's a good thing. " Lita interjects before Raye can get started on another one of her tangents. The girl seemed to think she was the leader and she tried to use bullying tactics to get her way. Lita actually stood up to her and for Amy. In fact she was training the blue haired girl in how to fight. Amy needed to gain a backbone, she had just been letting Raye run roughshod over her and Luna had allowed it too.

" Still, I say… " Raye starts.

" Let's get one thing straight here, Hino-san, you are not the leader, Amy was the first senshi so she is leader. Without her we'd get our asses handed to us almost every single time. You need to shut up. " Lita snaps, she'd had enough of the girl's attitude.

" Please, I am the only one here whom is actually qualified to be leader and Luna named thus. " Raye fires back.

" I cannot wait until Venus gets here, she is the Captain of the Guard and she will put you in your place, you ungrateful bitch. " Lita fires back, she remembered the most about the Silver Millennium, though she didn't trust Venus to lead them properly either. She just wished she knew where the hime had gone. She'd known when she'd arrived that she wasn't here yet, she didn't know why she had left or why she wasn't with them. At least she wouldn't be on the front lines, that reassured the Jovian senshi reborn. Still, she would have thought the hime would be close by.

Hiddenville:

Serena was currently dressed in all black and her hair was shoved up under a black beanie as well. She was waiting on the roof of a jewelry store for her partner in crime. Serena had never understood how or why stealing came so easy to her. All she had to do was wave her hand and she could undo locks, all sorts of locks, plus disable security just long enough to pull a heist, then once far enough away it would all come back on. She made sure to wear clothes that would never leave any fibers behind, this included her gloves, she had run a lint roller, one of those sticky things, over herself, removing all the loose hairs too. She would not leave trace evidence behind.

Max shows up moments later and they set to work, Serena handling the breaking and entering part while Max did the actual stealing. They were after the tiger's eye gems in the store, while not diamonds they would still fetch a pretty penny and Max had already promised that he would never give her 'hot' gifts. Tiger's Eye generally sold at around sixty five dollars and there was a pretty good market for them too. They'd have to wait to sell their haul until an appropriate amount of time had passed. Until then she could pickpockets and Max could steal some identities to get the money they needed. Both of them always thanked Hermes after a successful theft, each leaving a gem or something else as an offering.

What they didn't know was that he got those offerings and blessed them for continued success. Max had also been blessed by Hephaestus when it came to his inventing. The pair reach Serena's home, the refurbished abandoned building that Colosso technically owned, stowing the loot before Max pulls her into a kiss. The blonde quite happily returns the gesture, had she been around Luna the feline would have been throwing a fit. She had never liked the princess proving that she had emotions like the peasants did. She had been held to such a high fucking standard it had been nauseating.

Max's hands removed the beanie, letting her blonde hair cascade down. Serena kept it to mid-back length and Max loved running his fingers through it. His gloves are telekinetically removed and placed in a pocket so he can feel her hair in between his fingers. " How do you keep it this soft, Sere? " Max murmurs when he pulls away. He was starting to get addicted to her taste.

" Trade Secret, Max. " Serena quips.

Max groans at this, why must she make things difficult? " You know that I'll go nuts trying to figure that out now, right? "

" Make any head way for the Achilles Comet? " Serena asks.

" Actually, I have. Nora's been helping me out. At least she can keep a secret and she wants to be able to control her powers, not have them go wonky. If it works for me then it should work for Phoebe too as we have the same powers. " Max states, reluctantly releasing his girlfriend, " I'd better get home before it's noticed I'm gone. "

" At least no one in your immediate family has empathy or telepathy. " Serena says.

Max winces, that would not be pleasant, though thanks to Serena he was learning how to block himself off from both. Serena may not be a telepath but she could at least teach him how to defend his mind properly. They'd chosen a weekend so there would be less chance of Max getting woken up early. The brown haired fourteen year old makes his way home, entering the lair through a different side tunnel, changing into the pajamas he had stashed there earlier, he was leaving nothing to chance. He pulls up the surveillance footage of his room on his phone, he had taken selfies while on the job, so to speak. Good, no one had entered his lair and there was no one in there currently. His cameras had no blind spots whatsoever. He had mapped out where to place them precisely.

Max slips into bed, silently promising to tell Dr. Colosso later about the heist. Of course, that would have to be when his entire family wasn't around. He could take Colosso over to see Serena and they could both tell him about their heist. That would probably be for the best.

Serena sighs as she looks up at the moon, wondering why she had been reborn. Don't get her wrong, Serena was ever so glad she had met Max. He had been her rock for longer than she'd let on. She wouldn't even be educated without him. He may be a thief but, he happened to have a heart of gold. She never wanted to take up the mantle of Sailor Moon which is what would have happened if she stayed in Juuban. Well, more like she needed to find the Lunar Phase Disk, the true Lunar Senshi Transformation Item.

She runs a brush through her hair and quickly braids it before slipping into her pajamas, a baby tee and some shorts. She lays down to sleep, clicking the remote Max had rigged up to work everything in the building, to shut the lights off, save for one, as she needed some form of light to sleep. She grabs the teddy bear Max had won for her at a carnival off a crooked carnie in Metroburg two years ago before settling down to sleep.

Two days later Serena is rolling her eyes at Phoebe and her best friend Cherry. Was she the only female that did not engage in the frivolity of girl talk? Max walks up to her, " You know, you probably should have at least one female friend. "

" Where the hell would I find one that accepts me and wouldn't try to change me, Max? "

Max had to admit that she had a point with that, he was so glad to have found her, well, actually she had saved his ass when they had first met, sadly enough. Not something he was going to let out if he could help it. " Still, try and make somewhat nice with Phoebe, would you, please? "

Serena sighs, " Max, we're too different. "

" Still, for me. "

Serena groans, goody two shoes generally gave her the heebie jeebies but for Max she would try and make nice with his twin, " Couldn't you introduce me to Nora first? "

Max grins, " I thought about that actually. "

" Max, since when do you hang out with Serena? " Phoebe asks as she catches sight of them.

Both of them wanted to give her a smart ass answer for that question but they refrained, barely. "I like her attitude, plus, she's not like the others girls in this school. " Max retorts.

Serena rolls her eyes at this, " I'm one of a kind and you know it, Thunderman. Nice to meet you, Phoebe. Time to head to class. "

Phoebe blinks as she watches Serena walk away, " Max, is there something I need to know? "

Max smirks, " Phoebe, dear sister, you know me better than that. "

Phoebe sighs because sadly, she did know him better than that. Max was better at keeping secrets than everybody else in the family. If he didn't want you to know then odds were good you weren't going to find out. Still, she knew there had to be something going on between him and Serena, she just had no clue as to what.

Juuban:

Mars screams as she sails backwards into a building after receiving a hit from the latest youma, " Jupiter Thunder Crash! "

Sailor Jupiter follows up her attack by getting up close and personal with the youma and sweeping her feet out from under her. No one knew why the majority of youma were female they had just accepted it as fact. Mercury was still working furiously to devise a way to take down said youma. Luna is watching all of this and wincing, what the hell had she been thinking to name Mars as leader. Jupiter was keeping her head and she knew how to fight. Why hadn't she tried to curb that infamous Martian temper? The girl was going to get them all killed unless Jupiter beat her down.

A golden beam of light flashes by and the youma barely dodges. Jupiter sighs in relief, Venus was here. The Jovian aims an axe kick at the youma and slams said youma into the ground. Then she leaps back as another golden streak of light slams into the youma, " Nice to see you and Mercury can do your duty properly. " Venus says, showing herself, " What is up with Mars? "

" Luna's allowed her too damn much leeway. " Jupiter replies, " Mars has been using bullying tactics to get what she wants. "

Venus groans at this, " Dammit, Luna, why the hell haven't you reined the hot head in? "

Luna winces as a white feline with blue eyes and a yellow upturned crescent moon on his forehead makes his presence known, " Luna, you know damn well that no Sailor Mars is to be given a leadership position because they are too damn ambitious. Why the hell would you name her leader? " Artemis asks, " Remaining senshi, I am Artemis, guardian and advisor to Sailor Venus. "

Mars just huffs, " I am more than capable of being the leader. "

" A leader needs to be able to keep their head and temper in battle, Mars, can you do that, at all? " Venus asks her.

Mars winces, her temper had gotten the better of her again tonight, " I thought so, you need to learn how to control your temper, I heard you're a shrine maiden, don't you know how to keep your temper, hell, haven't you learned how to meditate? " Venus asks her pointedly.

Mars flinches at this, " I am the leader and you will learn to respect your fellow senshi, even if that means I have to train you into the ground. " Venus snaps.

Jupiter smirks, maybe now the upstart would learn her place, " Venus, I'll train Mercury, she needs a softer touch until she can get a bitch mode. You work on the uppity Martian. "

" Sounds good to me. " Venus admits, she had remembered how Jupiter had just barely respected her back in their last life and she could admit she had been horrid to their hime. The only one she had truly trusted was Saturn.

Artemis looks at Luna, " You are coming with me and we are calling in to Mau. You can explain to our Queen why the hell you've been slacking in your job. They should all be able to whisper their attacks by now. Why haven't you worked on that, yes, I know they have lives, Luna, I still got Venus to that point in three months. "

Luna sighs wearily, " I spend most of my time trying to find the hime and now trying to figure out why the Rainbow Crystals haven't appeared yet. "

Artemis sighs, " Still, that is no excuse for not doing your duty and training those girls properly. At least Jupiter looks like she's been training properly and she's the most recently awoken senshi, Luna. "

Hiddenville:

Serena stares at the board in her English class, bemoaning the fact that she had to take this class. She was very quick to take her notes and kept an ear to what the teacher was saying, just in case she decided to be a bitch and question her because it looked like she wasn't paying attention. Serena had quickly earned a lot of teachers' ire simply because she refused to let them bully her. It didn't help that Max had been the one to teach her for several years, though she had taken placement tests in Metroburg after Max had gotten her up to the level their age should be at for a civilian's education.

The fourteen year olds eyes widen as she catches a hint of black bat like wings. Shit, a fury, here, in Hiddenville, they only went after…dammit, Kenji wasn't her father, one of the gods was and due to her affinity for theft she was going to guess Hermes happened to be her father. She had no weapon, which really sucked. Of course, she did have umbrakinesis, a holdover from her last life where Hades had been her father. She wondered if she happened to be a legacy of his this time, either aspect. The blonde calmly makes her way out of English class, her last class of the day and gathers up her stuff as calmly and quickly as she could, shoving it all into her messenger bag.

Then she was out the door and waiting on the Thunderman twins, she had no choice but to meet the rest of Max's family, with a Fury as a teacher she would be screwed if she were attacked alone. Max blinks when he spots Serena, " What's going on? "

" Kindly One, English teacher. " Serena replies.

Max pales, " Phoebe, we gotta go, now. "

Phoebe would have argued but the tone Max had used said things were serious. She joins her brother and Serena, " We need a family meeting, now. " Max states.

Serena was all for that, they had only gone a block when Serena's danger sense went off, she pulls the twins back with her, just barely dodging the flaming whip, " Dammit. "

Phoebe's eyes widen, " A Kindly One, in Hiddenville, why? "

" I don't want you two, I want her. "

Serena curses, " Ya know, I didn't even know until I saw through the Mist to see your ugly bat wings, Tisiphone! "

Max curses, Tisiphone happened to be the Fury whom avenged murder, " I just have to know, why be an English teacher? "

Tisiphone blinks at the question from the not quite mortal boy, " Well, I suppose I always go for English because most half-bloods are Dyslexic, Alecto goes for math, she's the angry one, and Megaera is the jealous one, she's generally a cheerleading advisor. "

" Tisiphone, Hades will be most displeased with you if you harm me. " Serena says.

" You are not one of his. " Tisiphone retorts.

" Not in this life, I was in my last. Είμαι η Σελήνη Princess μετενσαρκωθεί( I am the Moon Princess reincarnated). " Serena responds.

Tisiphone curses, Hades would kill her if she harmed the girl, " All right, you get a free ride, but you need a weapon. "

" No duh, Tisiphone, but where the hell am I supposed to get one as I am not going to Camp Half-Blood. " Serena retorts.

" Wait, why did she back off? " Phoebe asks.

Max knew the truth, " Tisiphone, would it be possible for you to ask Lord Hades for a weapon for Serena? "

" What do you prefer weapon wise? " Tisiphone asks her.

Serena pauses to think, " Well, mortal weapons I always carry two knives on me, I've always been partial to knives and the glaive. "

" I'll let him know, still you need to be careful child, there are more monsters out there. " Tisiphone says.

Serena shrugs, " Never was a problem in Metroburg, still, I guess I need to do my knife katas more frequently and see about getting a practice glaive. "

Phoebe wasn't even able to follow the conversation while Max could. Good thing too, otherwise both twins would be lost. Max pulls out a golden Drachma he had gotten his hands on and hands it to Tisiphone, " Thank you for deciding not to cause trouble here, Tisiphone, I hope this will make your stay more enjoyable. "

Tisiphone blinks, this boy was respectful and he knew the ancient ways, must be because of Lord Hades reincarnated child, " I, thank you for the offering, Maximus Octavius Thunderman, you are quite respectful. "

" Hey, I may be a villain but that doesn't mean I want all Tartarus to break loose either. " Max replies.

Tisiphone smiles, this boy was unique, she liked him. He may be one of the few mortals to get her blessing. Tisiphone leaves them after that and Serena waits until she's gone to sag with relief, " I think we still need to have that meeting with your family, Max. "

" Agreed, especially if you're going to get monsters coming after you. " Max states.

" Hey, I didn't even suspect I was a demi until I saw her wings, Max. " Serena retorts.

Empire State Building, 600th Floor:

Hermes sighs in relief, thankful that his daughter had been a Hades child in her last life. He knew Hades would make sure she had a few Stygian Iron weapons, he needed to get her a Celestial Bronze weapon, but what. She had stated she liked knives and the glaive, wait, a discus, he'd have to talk to Hephaestus about that. Apollo looks at his half-brother, " Hey, at least she got out of that without a fight. "

" True, but I need to get her a weapon, should have already done so once she was out of Metroburg. " Hermes admits.

Apollo had to admit Hermes had a point with that, " What will you give her? "

" I'm going to have Hephaestus make a Celestial Bronze discus that will turn into a keychain and then call in a favor from Hecate so it can be enchanted to always return to her. " Hermes admits.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Thundermans, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _this is word or phrase emphasis_

_- this is telepathy-_

**This is flashback/dreams**

Chapter Three

Juuban, Cherry Hill Temple/Hikawa Shrine:

Sailor Venus looks down at Sailor Mars, since Luna hadn't seen fit to get her team trained properly she was going to have to do it. She knew Jupiter had been right about Mercury needing a softer touch until they managed to get her a bitch mode. Mars needed a nice mode seeing as how she was almost constantly in bitch mode. " Again, Mars, I warned you I was going to train you into the ground. "

Mars groans as she gets up, barely, Lita had been right when she had said Venus would knock her down into her place. " Quite frankly I find your lack of civility appalling. Is that how you plan on presenting yourself to our princess should we find her? "

" What does it matter? "

" We swore our lives to her, you caluminator. Dear Aphrodite, give me the strength I need to deal with this Martian. Your duty is to be Sailor Mars, you are not just some girl with powers, this is a calling. I'll admit that I screwed up last time, which is why Jupiter only trusts me to get you in line. Now, we're going to be working on you being able to whisper your attacks, every time you shout one I hit you with a Rolling Heart Vibration at low power to begin with, each subsequent time will be with more and more power until you are getting hit by fully powered Rolling Heart Vibrations, am I understood? " Venus snaps.

Mars nods shakily, she had never trained this hard before, but if she had only kept her mouth shut she would have been done an hour ago. She knew damn well Mercury and Jupiter were now working on their homework. She was just lucky she had gotten hers done at school, otherwise she would be so seriously screwed right now. Venus had mentioned she already had her work done as well. She kept herself in the middle of the pack and Mercury was helping to pull Jupiter up towards the middle as well. Mars was middle of the pack at school too, high middle, but still middle. Mercury was the only one at the top of her grade level, and damn near her cram school too.

Hiddenville:

The meeting had gone over relatively well, though Max said nothing about things Serena did not want his family to know about and Serena explained what she could. She didn't know the other Thundermans enough to even begin to tell them about her last life. Max was the only one that wouldn't force her to go deal with things, the others all had too strong of morals, well, maybe not Nora. The Thundermans were disturbed about the fact that the monsters could show up after Serena, what with her being a demigoddess. Max was the only one in the family that understood that not everyone wanted to save everyone. Sometimes you only wanted to fight to protect those whom were important to you, not a bunch of strangers.

Serena did not want to get dragged into the mess in Japan, hell, she didn't even want to go back, she'd only done so to make sure that the Rainbow Crystals did not end up in the wrong hands. Max knew damn well that if the Silver Crystal got into the wrongs hands then they would be very screwed. That was why he had helped her to retrieve the crystals and then to hide them from all forms of detection, which he continually had to upgrade. He wasn't going to let the crystals be found because he screwed up.

Negaverse:

Zoisite, Malachite, and Beryl are all wondering where the hell the Rainbow Crystals happened to be. Metallia was getting rather impatient with them for not providing her with the necessary energy to rise. It was not a good idea to anger Metallia, but what could they do, the scouts were capable of destroying the youma, especially now that Sailor Venus had joined the team. Mercury was gaining confidence, which meant she would soon be a much more formidable foe. Mars was still acting like a hotheaded fool in battle so far but, Zoisite had no doubt that Sailor Venus would be rectifying that soon enough.

He wouldn't even be able to blame her, Mars was simply atrocious on the battlefield and she ran completely roughshod over Mercury. She would have been killed for her insolence a while ago, senshi or not. No one would have been able to tolerate that kind of behavior. Hell, Jadeite would have killed her, regardless of whether or not they had been lovers during the Silver Millennium or not.

Serena's Refurbished Warehouse:

**Dream Begin:**

**" Princess, I am truly thankful to have managed to get ahold of you. "**

** " General Jadeite, I thought you were under Queen Beryl's control? " Serena asks him, she had resigned herself to wearing that damnable dress. Well, the different colors of her white gown were tolerable, she was in a Forest Green version currently.**

** " I was, her giving me the Eternal Sleep broke the first spell over me. I am truly disgusted with myself that I gave in to her again. Princess, please, you have to help me. Free me from this ice prison. " Jadeite states.**

** Serena sighs, " You're at the North Pole, right, well, I'll have to see if my soul mate and I can track you down first. Then we'll probably have to time our recovery of you just right, otherwise I'll become known to the Snake Queen. "**

** " Is Endymion not your soul mate? " Jadeite asks.**

** " He never was, Jadeite, surely you can remember Saturn threatening his manhood if he even dared to touch her princess, right? I've found my soul mate in this life and I will not get dragged into what my mother wants. "**

** Jadeite's astral eyes open, he did remember that now, " I understand. I can help you with your monster problem if you can get to me quickly enough, Princess. "**

** " Gah, didn't I command you to call me Serena when we didn't have to stand on ceremony! " Serena snaps at him.**

** " You did, but it's so much fun to rile you up by calling you princess, Princess. " Jadeite admits.**

** Serena rolls her eyes, " Just hang in there and I'll see about freeing you and getting you set up where I am after you can safely enter society again. "**

**End Dream:**

Serena glares half-heartedly at her alarm clock but gets up to go for her morning run. She never took the same route, not wanting to be easily followed, though she did find the Stygian Iron daggers along with a belt. She belts them on and reads the note that had been left beside them, apparently they had been spelled to return to the belt and the belt was spelled to be invisible to all save her and Max. Once she was completely ready she heads out for her run, her mp3 player blasting _Resonance_ by T.M. Revolution in her ears currently. Serena generally ran for sixteen miles currently and then she would be working in a knife kata as well.

She made sure to stay in shape, she'd get all of the physical conditioning done before school hours and then generally after school she would work on training her powers. Max was still helping her to master his Heat Breath. Still, she trained every day unless she felt like taking a break. Very few knew that Max actually trained very hard, he just wasn't going to reveal that to his family. The more the underestimated him the better. Since today was a Saturday Serena had more time to herself. Thanks to Max she had her homework done which meant she might be able to do something fun, like maybe crochet something, make a friendship necklace in her colors for Max. He'd wear something like that as it wasn't too girly.

There was the plus that very few people would even ask him about it as Max had associates, not friends. Serena didn't really mind this although she did need to go shopping too and get a dress and everything else for that dance. If they were going to be letting their relationship be known then Serena was going to make damn sure she made every girl green with envy. She just generally never cared for stuff like that unless of course she was feeling vindictive and she was actually feeling a little on the vindictive side.

Serena falls into her stride and then a long forgotten sixth sense has her leaping aside even as she spins on her heel. The fourteen year old curses long and loud as she shuts her music off and stores her mp3 player in her subspace pocket. She draws her daggers even as she backflips away from an Empousai. The blonde was not about to die here and now, she flares her empathy in a certain pattern causing Max Thunderman to bolt awake and throw his clothes on, sending a prayer to Hermes and the Mist that he would not have his identity compromised even as he bolts into one of his tunnels.

Serena curses as she spins aside from another empousai's attack, though she kept weaving, she had no other choice in the matter. To stop was to die, just then as she blocks two attacks while weaving around two more two empousai are frozen. Serena wastes no time in dispatching the non-frozen ones before leaping into the air and bringing both legs down in a double axe kick, shattering those empousai. A fifth is telekinetically flung aside quite easily by Max, " Why the hell are they all coming after you? "

" Even though I'm not a Big Three kid I'm still immensely powerful in my own right, making my scent quite easily discerned. I'm just glad I brought my weapons. " Serena replies and stabs another empousai in the heart before spinning around and severing another's head. She had become feared when she had knives in her hands for a reason.

Max melts another one with his heat breath even as he telekinetically tosses several more aside. Serena's eyes widen as she can spy a different pair, " Shimatta, not them, Nora would be good as she'd be able to snipe all these idiot empousai. Dammit, father, a little help here would be appreciated! "

A bolt of lightning crashes down as silver arrows flash through the air, eliminating the threat, " I never thought I'd be glad to see the Artemis' Hunters. One of you is a Zeus kid, right? That has to be the reason for the big assed lightning strike. " Serena says

A girl with black hair in a punk style and electric blue eyes steps forward, " That would be me, Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. "

" Serena Tsukino, pretty damn sure I'm a child of Hermes, by the way, thanks for the help, Dad. "

" Max Thunderman, seriously, thank you for the help. " Max states.

Thalia keeps a few of her more vocal male haters from speaking up, " No problem, just make sure you thank Lady Artemis too. "

" Hey, Artie, thanks for the assist, if I could get some long range weapons or even a damn chakram it would be appreciated and don't make me reveal some embarrassing stories to Apollo. You know I know some he doesn't too. "

Artemis flashes in immediately and hands her a ring along with a necklace that had a silver arrow charm on it, " They were yours anyhow and you are of the Moon. Oh, please don't tell him. "

Her Hunters all stare in stunned silence, " In my last life I was descended from Selene and a child of Hades, so yes, I am of the Moon. I also need a vow on the River Styx that none of you will reveal this information in any way, shape, or form. "

Thalia was the first to make the vow and then the others followed suit, once their vows had been made they leave. Max and Serena pick up their spoils of victory offering one to Nike, then Hermes, then Artemis, then the Mist, and finally one to Hades and Tisiphone. That left them with two spears. Serena follows Max back to his place because she needed food and the Thundermans needed to know what had happened. Though how Max would explain how he knew she was in trouble she didn't know.

Juuban:

Mars curses as she ducks under another youma attack, four signals had shown up which meant each senshi had to go to one location. The senshi of passion, war, and flame was wincing as she wasn't even getting an opportunity to use her attacks. This youma was wicked fast and near impossible to pin down. Mars had at admit that Venus' training from hell had managed to do one thing, it had made her realize that if there weren't civilians around there was no time for posturing. The speeches were designed to give the non-combatants time to get away from the fights. The Martian ducks under three successive energy attacks in a row and somersaults to her left, charging her attack and letting it fly the instant she came up, whispering it. Venus would be glad to know her training paid off, and in just one day.

The attack connects and Mars capitalizes by charging up an anti-evil talisman and letting it fly. It sticks to the youma and Mars immediately starts channeling more power, she had to make this count. " Mars Snake Fire! "

This attack severely weakens the youma and Mars quickly charges up another attack, knowing she could not afford to allow this youma anytime to make a recovery. " Mars Firebird Strike! "

The youma turns into dust and Sailor Mars allows herself one moment of pause before racing off to help Sailor Mercury, the one closest to her.

The blue haired senshi of Ice, Intelligence, and Fresh Water finds herself in quite the bind though her Bubbles attack was helping out quite well, this gave her the advantage, if only she could capitalize on it. She delves deep into her powers, she needed another attack and fast, otherwise she was going to get massacred. She can feel the power rising up and she channels it while also getting herself into position, whispering, " Mercury Aqua Upper! "

Bubbles surround her and spin out from her, slamming into her opponent, it looked like she had just found an attack good for when she happened to be surrounded. The blue haired senshi quickly relocates, not wanting to give the youma an opportunity to attack her. Her best bet was hit and fade attacks. She really needed to meditate and see if she could unlock something more offensive in nature because she needed to be able to fight on her own if necessary. She briefly wonders how her teammates are doing before refocusing on the task at hand.

Why did there have to be four youma anyhow? She was a defensive fighter and now she had to somehow pull off a miracle and win while only using her brain. Sure, Jupiter had been teaching her hand to hand, there had been no other choice, seeing as how Mars' version of training her was just brutally beating her down until she gave up. Now Mars was getting that treatment and some part of the blue haired senshi took delight in that, a part that she tried very hard to deny herself. Venus and Jupiter both seemed to think she needed to access that part of herself, that she needed a bitch mode and quite frankly she was beginning to see they were right.

Venus was nice when she needed to be, same with Jupiter, yet they busted out the bitch when they had to. Mars it seemed didn't have a nice mode. Venus was trying to make her see that bullying tactics was not the way to go by doing to Mars what Mars had done to her. Luna was had been demoted and Artemis was now in charge of their training while he was also re-training Luna on how to do her job right. Mercury darts back in and nails the youma with a reverse spin kick before dashing away again. If only she could remember more of her training from back then she may be able to do something more.

Hit and fade attacks seemed to be something she had been good at. Maybe Venus or Jupiter could help her out with that, though she would have to stand up to Mars at some point because she was tired of being a wallflower, she had thought being the silent studious type would get her friends. She'd have to try something else as Jupiter, Lita, was the only one she could really call friend. She didn't know Venus nearly well enough to begin to say whether she was a friend or not. Mars, well, Mercury knew Mars wasn't her friend. Mars was nothing more than a bully.

The blue haired senshi is typing away quickly on her computer even as she thickens her bubbles attack, she had to find this youma's weakness, maybe that way she could find a way to win. It would have to be something she'd be able to pull off on her own though. She did not want to receive help from that haughty Martian. She switches locations and the Data Computer finally comes up with a siolution. Mercury smiles grimly and sets to work, she would not need to be rescued by that quixotic Martian.

Mercury delves deep inside her power again, this time calling up something different, something that would end up knocking her out for days, " Mercury Imperial Blizzard! "

The sigil of Mercury lights up on her forehead, glowing a light blue, while her uniform switches over to a blue gown, very modest by the current standards, almost Victorian looking. Mercury had tapped into her princess form. Mars stumbles to a halt where she is feeling all that power pouring out from Mercury and then she sees a blizzard spring up out of nowhere. The Martian is frozen to the spot as she realizes that all that power from Mercury was actually creating and sustaining that blizzard she could see, " Ares, she had this much power inside her this entire time and I've been bullying her? "

Jupiter and Venus both pause as they can feel the power from the intelligent senshi before redoubling their efforts. Mars starts running again and reaches the site of Mercury's battle just as the youma crumbles into dust, just getting to see Princess Mercury before the gown fades back into the senshi uniform, the Mercury sigil fading from her forehead to be replaced with her tiara and the blue haired senshi collapses. Mars skids to a stop beside her, dropping to her knees and immediately checking for a pulse, " Dear Apollo, Ares, Amaterasu-sama, please let her survive this. Athena, please, let this intelligent girl survive what she just did to win in battle. "

Jupiter is cursing even as she evades several attacks, this youma was not letting her get in close and had some kind of barrier to keep her ranged attacks from landing as well. " Zeus, please lend me the strength I need to win this fight. Bolt of ZEUS! "

The youma looks confused for a few moments until the scent of ozone becomes apparent, the air almost seemed to be crackling and from above her a massive bolt of lightning crashes down from the heavens, two feet in diameter, obliterating the youma and shorting out all electrical systems within a twelve block radius, " Thank you, Zeus, now I need to go check on Mercury. " Jupiter says and leaps up on to the nearest roof before dashing away, heading straight for the blue haired senshi.

Venus' eyes have narrowed, she suspected that Mercury had somehow tapped her princess form. The Venusian senshi weaves her way through the enemy youma's attacks, hoping to hell Mercury had just survived what she had done to win her fight. The blonde grabs her chain, wrapping it around one of the youma's ankles even as she uses a slide tackle to slide through the youma's legs and yanks hard. The youma is sent ass over tea kettle as she releases her love me chain and starts to channel power for her next attack, " Chain Explosive! "

The whispered attack, technically shouldn't have even been accessible yet, but because she had her chain she could use it, it just took a lot out of her. The energy in the chain detonates even as it wraps around the youma, turning it to dust in mere seconds. The Captain of the guard immediately races off, heading for her battle planner, " Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, please let her survive! "

600th Floor Empire State Building:

Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Apollo are all doing what they can to help the Mercurian senshi survive the aftermath of her battle. " Girl did good. " Ares has to admit.

Zeus was even lending the girl his aid, " We need to send an Apollo child to her along with one of the Big Three children. " Athena says.

" Agreed, pardon me for flashing in unannounced, Lord Zeus, but Mars also prayed to me for assistance, I will allow them access, send over Poseidon's child, an Apollo child, and an Athena son. "

" I'll deliver the message immediately, we don't have time for a quest, this is an emergency aid mission. " Hermes states and flashes to Camp Half Blood.

Camp Half Blood:

" Hello, cousin. "

Dark haired, green eyed Percy Jackson blinks at this, " Hermes, what's wrong? "

" Gather Malcolm and Kayla, this isn't a quest per se, this is immediate emergency aid and reinforcements, you'll all be going to Japan, the Queen of the Pantheon, Amaterasu has granted you all permission, she stated an Athena son. You'll be provided with clothes and food, along with lodgings, everything will be paid for. Just get ambrosia and nectar for all of you, tell Kayla she will need her whole kit, you will be assisting the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury has overreached herself and needs immediate care by someone whom will keep her secret. Oh, you'll also be given the knowledge of all form of Japanese so you can better communicate while you're there. Don't worry about your mom, Percy, Uncle P is filling her in right now." Hermes explains.

Percy nods and races off to do so, stopping by his cabin to get the new shield Tyson had made him and then racing off for the Athena Cabin, he spies Will Solace head of the Apollo Cabin on his way, calling out, " Will, tell Kayla she needs her full kit, we're being sent as emergency aid for the Sailor Senshi, Mercury has overreached herself. "

Will Solace nods and races off in the other direction while Percy heads for Cabin Six, Athena's Cabin. " Percy, what… " Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend starts to say.

" Sorry, Wise Girl, Malcolm, we need to get going. We're emergency reinforcements for the Sailor Senshi and Amaterasu, queen of the Japanese pantheon specified an Athena son. All we need is nectar and ambrosia, everything else will be provided for us. " Percy states.

By this time Will has filled his sister in on what Percy had told him and she had gathered her full kit, stopping by the infirmary to pick up nectar and ambrosia for herself and her teammates. She knew Percy was one, she just didn't know whom the other one happened to be, she just hoped to hell it wasn't Annabeth. The girl needed a serious kick in the ass to wake up to the reality that she was not the only one in the damn camp that could plan a battle. Plus, she always seemed to think that she had to go on Percy's quests. She could see that sometimes Percy wanted to pick someone else but didn't want to get his girlfriend angry. She also packs three more full kits to take along, just in case.

Kayla had her weapons with her and she was sure Percy and whomever else had theirs as well. The weapons were a must if they were going into a potentially hostile situation. She meets up with them, finding out Malcom was the other teammate and informing them she had gotten their ambrosia and nectar too. Hermes flashes back in and transports them to where they were needed, time was of the essence.

Juuban:

The senshi had moved Mercury back to the shrine by this time, they had been just in time too, as her transformation had unraveled. Then a flash of light appears and three teens could be seen, a girl with her blonde hair shoulder length races forward and sets to work checking on the girl before her, figuring rightly so that the blue haired girl happened to be Sailor Mercury. A burst of flame appears in front of Sailor Venus, coalescing into a letter which she reads out loud quickly in Japanese for her teammates. They relax when they realize the gods had sent them to help and that the girl was one of Apollo's daughters.

Hiddenville:

After Serena had eaten breakfast with the Thundermans and then scrambled to help Max create the program he said he had in the first place and then get it set up she decides to work on that friendship necklace she had been going to make, after getting the rest of her morning training in and then her shower. The fourteen year old never even sensed Mercury awakening her inner princess, then again she had gone to great lengths to cut herself off from that. If she could sense them then they could sense her. She would not go back to Japan if she could help it, plus they'd try and hook her back up with that utter bastard Endymion.

She had just finished the necklace when Max saunters in. She hides the necklace in her subspace pocket and gets to her feet, time for powers training, " Thanks for helping me get all that done. "

" No prob, it really needed to be done anyhow. " Serena says, shrugging.

" What the hell did I do to deserve you anyhow? " Max asks her.

Serena smiles, " You see me for who I am, all of me, and accept all of me. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Thundermans, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _this is word or phrase emphasis_

_- this is telepathy-_

**This is flashback/dreams**

Parts may be at an M rating.

Hiddenville:

" Max, how well do you know Serena? " Barb Thunderman asks her eldest son.

The super intelligent fourteen year old rolls his eyes. Honestly, didn't they know by now that he would only tell them when he wanted them to know and nothing more, " I know her from school, she's in a few of my classes. I may give her some help with her school work, she's an undiagnosed ADHD kid. " Max says, telling the truth but not telling his mother anything he didn't want to.

Phoebe frowns, she knew there had to be more between the two, but Max would only tell them what he wanted to, nothing more and nothing less. He also had this knack for telling the truth, but not precisely what you wanted to hear. Barb also frowns, a mother always knew when her children were interested in someone else. She'd been seeing signs of that off and on in Max for a little over a year now. Phoebe, it was always so easy to read her eldest daughter, Max, not so much.

The dark haired male heads out the door making sure to take a different route to his girlfriend's place. He never went the same way twice and generally made sure to swing through one of the thousand parks in Hiddenville. Of course, Max didn't actually know how many parks were in Hiddenville currently, he just made sure he walked through one of them every day to lose any tails he may have picked up, though he had Colosso in the hood of his hoody. Colosso wanted to see how the place looked currently and talk with Serena. He had no problems if the teens started making out. Since Max was hiding his relationship still and the evil bunny happened to like said girl, he made sure to not have any damning evidence anywhere around.

Serena smiles when she can hear the bunny and teen arguing, she sets out a dish of water and some shredded carrots for Dr. Colosso and has a glass of pink grapefruit juice waiting for Max. Max shakes his head even as he smiles and sets Dr. Colosso in front of his food and water dishes even while he grabs his glass of juice, " Heard us coming, huh? "

" Of course, I did. Now, what brings my favorite rabbit along with you today? " Serena asks.

Max sets his glass down and pulls her to him, " I think my mom is beginning to suspect I have an interest in someone. "

" You don't want to come clean about us yet, I can't blame you. It's too much fun sneaking around. " Serena states, relaxing into him.

Dr. Colosso had been observing the eldest Thunderman son's interactions with this particular girl for a while now. He had to admit that they made a stunning couple. One thing most villains had in common was the fact that they had a good woman or man behind them. Max had been pulling heists with Serena for several years now. Max's fingers wove their way into her hair. It wasn't often that he wanted to just hold this beautiful creature that had decided on him. Was that too much to ask for?

Phoebe groans, she'd lost Max in the park and even Billy wasn't able to find him. He'd also taken Colosso with him, taking away that source of getting information. What Phoebe didn't know was that this was one of those few things Colosso wouldn't squeal about. He was going to keep Max and Serena's secrets, well, those that he knew at any rate. How could one demigoddess be causing so much trouble and what was her connection to Max? There had to be one other than what Max had said. Phoebe knew her twin well enough to know that he was in fact hiding something. Well, he was always hiding something, it was just a matter of what he was hiding this time that she needed to be able to discern.

Max sighs, " Sere, we do need to train, now more than ever, since you have monsters coming after you. "

" I know, Max. Though we do need to plan our next heist as well. "

" True, but have to make sure we hit areas outside of Hiddenville, otherwise we could end up getting caught. "

" Of course, I am looking forward to our next heist. "

Max smirks, " Art heist this time? "

Serena smiles, " Where and when? "

" Well, I was thinking… " Dr. Colosso shakes his head, only Max's heists would be dates. Then again, whom was he to complain. He'd taken his lady friends along on some of his jobs.

Juuban:

While Max and Serena are planning their next heist/date Kayla has finished her work on the downed Sailor Senshi. Sailor Venus, the one in orange, steps forward and de-transforms, " I'm Aino Minako, or as you'd say it, Minako Aino, thank you for coming to help us. Please call me Mina. "

Jupiter, the one in green steps forward next, returning to civilian form, " Lita Kino, taking her cue from Venus. The one in red was the last one to return to civilian form, she was still leery of these strangers, but Amaterasu-sama herself was vouching for them.

" Raye Hino. "

" I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the one working on your friend is Kayla, daughter of Apollo, and my companion here is Malcolm, son of Athena. "

" Can you help us train? " Lita asks.

" Percy, you'll need to work with Mercury, she's the best swimmer of us all. "

Percy nods to show he understood, " Isn't she also the brainy one? "

" Yes, but, I'm thinking Raye could do from some training with Malcolm while Lita and I will work with Kayla for now, though we may switch off too. " Mina states.

" I get it, you all want to work on your weaknesses, Mercury is your planner. " Percy states.

" Yeah, she is. Help her train, hit and fade attacks would be best for her, one of her powers is calling up a thick blanket of mist. " Lita says.

Percy grins, he had just recently mastered ice, he'd be able to help out Sailor Mercury easily enough, though she sounded like a thinker and not a doer like he was. Hopefully they'd be able to train together and work something out.

Hiddenville:

Max and Serena have reached the sparring portion of their daily training, today was a bit more hands on. Hands or arms just grazing certain areas, locking body to body, one time Max caught her side kick and proceeded to trail his fingers up her thigh before shoving her away. Dr. Colosso knew that these sessions only came about when one or the other was worried about something. From the looks of it Max was concerned about something, just what the evil bunny didn't know. Serena, while immensely enjoying Max's foreplay sparring with her knew something else was bugging her villain. She also knew that he would only tell her when he worked it out enough to give voice to what was bugging him.

Max didn't know what precisely was bugging him at the moment, he just knew there was a threat to him or what was his. Precisely what this threat was and where it was directed he didn't know. All he knew was his instincts were screaming that he had to be ready to defend what was his.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto had gone back over recordings of the hime's life and her connection to Max Thunderman. Pluto knew she could not allow the hime to stay with the future villain. She needed a good man by her side, someone like Endymion. If she thought she could get away with relocating the hime she'd do it, but the gods themselves or one of them at the very least had aided her in her relocation and then hid her from the Gates. The hime would follow her destiny, come hell or high water.

Hiddenville:

Max smirks as he has his girlfriend pinned beneath him, the fact that she trained only in a Sports Bra was a plus. There was so much more bare skin for him to play with, though there was also so much more temptation as well. Max knew his parents would kill him if they were to ever find out exactly how far he had taken things with his girlfriend. Oh, he didn't take her virginity yet, he was in no way ready to be a father though he knew that with Sere being a reincarnated Lunarian the odds were high for her conceiving a child through sheer emotion. He had no clue in hell how he'd explain that to his parents.

Still, those were thoughts for another time, right now, he had more pleasurable things to do, like make out with his girlfriend. Serena never let him outright dominate, she always fought for control and Max had to admit that she did win sometimes. He liked a dominate girlfriend every so often. Hell, watching her when she was pissed off, that was sexy as sin. The dark haired teen was keeping track of the time though, he knew he couldn't come home too late or looking like he'd just come from a heavy make out session, which this one was turning out to be. Max pulls away long enough to allow his shirt to get tossed aside before returning his attention to his highly attractive girlfriend beneath him.

Serena was still fighting for control when Max shoves her bra aside and then starts to lavish her breasts with his mouth. The blonde barely held back the moan that wanted to come out only to let it out when his free hand reaches her clit. Max had learned early on that if he was going to heat his girlfriend up then he needed to be prepared to finish what he started. Max shudders as her nails rake down his back hard enough to draw blood.

Jenista Meiou smiles as she walks along in Hiddenville, making sure to mask the power signatures of the hime and her true king, Max Thunderman. If Trista wanted to try and break them up then she would have to go through Sailor Destiny herself. Jenista could feel destiny swirling around the pair, it seemed a lot of things hinged upon them. Not even she could see the true course, in one line Max and the hime ended up with a set of twins, in another Max ends up nearly killing Link Evilman because he took the hime hostage and decided to try and take his pleasure from her as well. In that particular route Max and the hime have to flee to Camp Half Blood until things are resolved.

Jenista shudders, one thing was certain, Max Thunderman would kill to keep the hime safe, what more could she ask for? His temper was formidable when the hime was threatened. Jenista curses when Phoebe comes close to finding her twin and decides to redirect her attention. While Jenista reroutes Phoebe away from her goal of finding her twin the eldest male of the Thunderman children rolls over as their heated blood cools, Serena now on top of him, wrapped securely in his arms.

" One of these days we're going to get in trouble, Sere. "

" I'm a firm believer in letting things run their course. " Serena says.

" Agreed, but my parents may not share that view, sure I'm close to fifteen but you're not. You're just barely over fourteen. " Max admits.

" Don't borrow trouble, Max. We'll cross that bridge or build it if we need to. " Serena says calmly, snuggling in closer.

Max had to admit she had a point. Why should he go looking for trouble? He'd just let things play out between them because he honestly couldn't see himself with anyone else. The few times he did imagine the future Serena was right there with him, pregnant with child three while a set of twins played together. What Max didn't realize was that he actually was seeing that. He had a sporadic ability to see the future. Every version he saw had him and Serena together.

Max was reluctant to pull away and leave his girlfriend yet, he managed to, this time anyhow. Colosso looks at his student in the ways of villainy, he never would have thought the kid would have fallen this hard this fast. He just hoped if the pair got frisky Barb and Hank didn't turn on their eldest son. If they did he knew Max and Serena would be able to survive on their own. Even with monsters going after the demigoddess. Thankfully Serena could just snap and clean them both up. Max couldn't exactly take a shower before going home otherwise his parents would definitely know something was up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Thundermans, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


End file.
